Work
Work is the 24th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles talk about hard work. Meanwhile at Wags' World, Captain volunteers to babysit the Wagettes but they go out running around Wiggletown. Songs # Hot Potato # We Be Pirates # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Fruit Salad (cameo) # I Love It When It Rains # Do the Wiggle Groove Plot NOTE: This synopsis reflects the 21-minute version. Flora Door is practicing her greetings but needs people to do her activity. So she wakes up the Wiggles. The Wiggles want to go outside but Flora can't see them, so the Wiggles go around the back. Then they ask to come in please, but Flora says they aren't properly dressed to come in the front door so they have to go in through the back again. "Hot Potato" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain Feathersword wakes up Wags. He tells his pirates that Wags is going to work. Wags gets up and takes a seat. The pirates do a dance. Afterwards one of the pirates asks what did Wags do that was work? Captain Feathersword answers: he's a watchdog. "Joannie Works With One Hammer" (from Yummy Yummy) The Wiggles are in Dorothy's Garden trying out a new song, Fruit Salad, when Dorothy interrupts and asks them what they are doing. The Wiggles tell Dorothy that they are working hard. Dorothy questions why they are having fun, and the Wiggles answer it's okay to work and have fun. Captain Feathersword gets to babysit the Wagettes while Henry and Wags go fishing, but the Wagettes have other ideas and escape outside. Captain chases them down different wiggle streets such as Back to Front Street, and Upside Down street. When Henry and Wags return, Captain and the Wagettes are all wiped out asleep. "I Love It When It Rains" (from Wiggle Time!) Greg practices his magic, and Jeff practices his keyboarding. Hard work can be fun too! "Do the Wiggle Groove" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia *It's currently unknown what was changed from the original GMTV version, as the 21-minute version is what was rerun and released on home video in all countries (including the TV Series 2 Collector's Edition). * When the Wagettes are on Back to Front Street, the audio song clip of "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" is played sped-up and in reverse. *This is the second time Anthony plays the Red Starry Guitar. The first time was in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. *This is the last time that the Red Starry Guitar has different guitar strings. The first time was Lilly. *In this episode it's revealed that the Red Starry Guitar has an on and off button (which is really the pickup switch but without the cap) when Anthony said he forgot to turn the guitar on. *This is one of the few times The Wiggles say the opposite of "Wake Up Jeff!" (Go to Sleep Jeff!). *The title card for "Hot Potato" appears on-screen at the same time as the one from Food.